Paper Work
by Kimi No Tsuki
Summary: ByaIchi. Very old work.
1. Pape Work: Friend Version

**A/N: **My friend requested this. But if she wanted me to write it, the twist was…she had to finish it. I would start it and she would have to finish it. I did this not because I was mean but I wanted her to practice her 'writing' skills plus I wanted to see if she would do it. ;;

My writing is in normal print. Her's is in bold italics.

Enjoy! :) See you at the end of it!! (waves)

--

Kuchiki Byakuya, sighed, staring at the paper work that his lieutenant, Abarai Renji, left for him while he went out to hang out with that substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. _Who the hell does Abarai think he is?_ Byakuya thought. _What's so good about that substitute shinigami anyways? He's just a loud mouth and an idiot. I don't understand why Abarai and Rukia hang around him._

Byakuya finished the paper work quickly, pushing it aside. He picked up the tea pot on his side desk and poured himself some. He leaned back, letting the warmth seep through his skin. His cold mask fell away; his pale lips hinted a slight smile. _Maybe he isn't that bad. He did save Rukia's life and many other peoples'. I think the competitive and annoying nature of his fits him, very well indeed. And he's sort of handsome if you think about it…_ Byakuya trailed off as he caught himself thinking that. _What in the world…I did NOT just complement Kurosaki Ichigo, the most annoying and arrogant imbecile there is!_

Relaxing again, he laid back and tried not to think about the orange-headed substitute shinigami. His face immediately returned to its 'normal' state as soon as he heard foot steps approach his door. Byakuya was expecting more paper work that needed to be done. And he was correct. What he didn't anticipate was the orange-haired shinigami had almost kicked his door off its hinges, kicking it loudly to close it, then dumped a whole load of paper work, tall enough to cover their faces from each other, on top of Byakuya's ridiculously neat desk.

"There ya go," Ichigo said once he set the papers down. "Renji told me to give you these."

Byakuya didn't reply. He couldn't believe that this idiot almost destroyed his door and walked in here like an arrogant ass. Ichigo turned and was about to leave the room when Byakuya spoke up. "Kurosaki, do you realize you barged in here without knocking, almost kicked down my door, and didn't even bother to acknowledge me?" Byakuya said coldly, standing up and was regretting that action already. Byakuya felt a hard on rub at his thigh. He quickly covered his surprise by continuing to talk. "Do you plan on apologizing or doing something to make up for your rudeness?" he continued, walking slowly and gracefully towards Ichigo.

"Right, I'm just to going down on my knees praying for your forgiveness," Ichigo said sarcastically. He turned towards the door again, ready to leave.

"You're not leaving until I say you can," Byakuya stated, slamming his palm on the opening door as Ichigo tried to leave.

"And I should listen to you why?" Ichigo turned around and glared at Byakuya.

"Because this is my room, I'm superior to you, and because I said so," Byakuya dished out. He was getting harder staring at those vivid eyes. The 6th squad captain stepped in closer to the substitute shinigami.

_**Unintentionally, he took in the orange-headed man's intoxicating scent. The arousal in between Byakuya's legs grew harder and the lust in his eyes showed itself to the equally intoxicating eyes of the substitute shinigami. What little control he has left, when he stepped into Ichigo's personal space, vanished. **_

_**Seeing Byakuya's eyes shift into a darker gray, filled with hunger for him, Ichigo broke the eye contact between them and looked everywhere but his best friend's brother. **_

"_**So are you going to apologize?" The feeling of Byakuya's breathing on his neck, sent little strings of desire up his delicate spine. **_

_**What the hell is wrong with me? This is just Byakuya **__**Kuchiki, Rukia's cold as ice brother! I loath this man! I don't want him! **__**Ichigo thought. **_

"_**No." After that, Ichigo slammed his shoulder into the Byakuya and when the Captain winced in surprised pain, Ichigo took his chance and turned the door knob, he had his hand on the whole time. **_

_**His actions were fast but it was not fast enough for the well trained shinigami. Byakuya recovered from the unexpected attack and**__** grabbed Ichigo's wrist, roughly shoving Ichigo onto his desk. **_

_**White sheets of paperwork was everywhere when Byakuya made his way across the room, to the gorgeous orange-haired man. Straddling him before he tries to escape again, Ichigo watched as Byakuya's cold mask disappear form his face and was replaced by a playful smirk. **_

_**For Byakuya, when he heard the object of his lust's labored breaths, his cold mask melted away and the playful side of him resurfaced, after so many years. **_

_**The Captain of the 6**__**th**__** Squad leaned into Ichigo's ear and said, "We can do this the easy way…or would you rather do this the **__**hard**__** way?" Ichigo gasped when he felt the gently yet rough rub of the black-haired man's erection against his. **_

_**Fearing for what was to come, if he didn't apologize, Ichigo stuttered out, "I-I'm s-sorry,**_ _**Kuchiki." Ichigo gave out a soft whimper when Byakuya gave his semi-hard cock a little squeeze. **_

"…_**Too late." Was the last thing Ichigo heard before darkness overwhelmed him. **_

_**... **_

_**By the time Ichigo woke up from his unconscious state, he found himself lying on his side, unable to move, his clothes were taken from him except his pants and darkness was still in his sight. Fear quickly began to develop in his system, when he remembered what Byakuya, now his capturer, said before he fainted. **_

_**"I see that you've finally woken up." Ichigo jerked in surprise to the side when he heard this against his ear. Banging his head to something hard, Ichigo cursed out loud. **_

_**"You better watch your mouth, mister." Byakuya soothed Ichigo's wounded head by gently massaging it. Ichigo couldn't help but relax a little under his tender touch. **_

_**Byakuya then lightly kissed Ichigo's wound. Picturing the cold Captain of the 6**__**th**__** Squad doing this, was enough to send Ichigo's body weak with yearning to see this with is eyes. All his willpower to fight Byakuya was taken away from him, in less than a second's time. **_

_**Hearing his captive's sigh, he showered light kisses on Ichigo's face, except for his oh so kissable lips. Softly sucking Ichigo's adam's apple, he heard a moan from above. A slight smile found its way on to his lips again and he continued south. **_

_**Giving each nipple and a kiss then hard a suck, Ichigo's body was burning by now. And Byakuya didn't even get started yet! **_

"_**Ah…**_ _**Kuchiki…please…" **_

"_**Please what?" Byakuya teased his prisoner. **_

…_**Please what?...I don't know what…I don't know what I want... **__**Ichigo could only answer Byakuya with silence. **_

_**Sensing Ichigo's unmade mind, Byakuya just gave him a brush of his lips on Ichigo's stomach and began licking. Even when Ichigo gave loud moans of ecstasy, Byakuya won't let up, till the object of his desire's navel was thoroughly fucked with his tongue. **_

_**At one point Byakuya slowly slide Ichigo's pants off. With Ichigo's sashes holding his hands and legs together, Byakuya did that with ease. **_

_**All Ichigo could do was gasp when the cold air in the room came into contact with his heated region, and blush when all he could hear was Byakuya's sexy pants over his and sensing the look of lust from the Captain, penetrate him. **_

"_**You're beautiful…" Ichigo felt Byakuya's ghost like fingers brush against his inner thighs, skipping over his pelvic area, then the up his torso and twicked the already sensitive pebbled flesh on his chest. **_

_**The unimaginably sweet kisses Byakuya gave before were on their way up his body again. Already trembling with sexual passion and with a rock hard cock in between his legs, Ichigo did the unthinkable. He demanded Byakuya to kiss him. **_

_**And kiss him he did. **_

_**Slamming their lips together, he thrust his tongue into Ichigo's welcoming mouth and explored places that no one had ever explored before. **_

_**Both whimpering when their unclothed cocks came together, Ichigo lifted his bottom off the floor for more of the delicious friction.**_

_**The heated make out session continued for a few more minutes, and then Byakuya stopped everything and pulled away the almost undone and panting Ichigo. **_

_**Groaning with frustration, Ichigo said, "…so…ah, so…close…" Just the feeling of Byakuya's strong arms around him and the rub of his cock against his, was enough to make him cum. **_

"…_**not…yet…" Byakuya gulped down lung full of cold air to calm himself down. **_

_**Hearing soft rustling, Ichigo asked in slight fear when Byakuya wrapped something around his cock, "What…what are you doing?" **_

"_**Making sure you won't cum before I do." Byakuya then took the luscious head of Ichigo's member into his mouth and sucked, hard. **_

_**Byakuya just hummed in approval when Ichigo screaming in pleasure and frustration when he couldn't cum. **_

_**Giving Ichigo's member a peck on the tiny opening, Byakuya engulf it, whole, making Ichigo wail with delight. **_

_**Lips wrapped tightly around the base and damp tongue making little swirls over the head was enough to make anyone cum by now, after 10 minutes of receiving head. But, no. Byakuya just had to make a make shift cock ring to stop any of that from happening. Ichigo was going insane. **_

_**Running his tongue under the orange-headed pool of sexual frustration's member, Byakuya popped the hot rod out of his mouth. **_

_**Smirking when he saw tears leaking out of the black cloth over Ichigo's eyes, he kissed them away and reached for the lube. Spreading some over Ichigo's pink entrance, Ichigo shuddered with pleasure and fear of the pain that was to come. **_

_**Probing the tight heat with his lubed fingers, Byakuya's patience left him when he felt just how tight Ichigo's virgin hole was. But not wanting to hurt him Ichigo, he kept himself under control. **_

"_**Ah…ah…straw-strawberry, ah…Kuchiki?" Ichigo's moans just got louder when Byakuya hit those bundle of nerves inside of him, with his fingers. **_

"_**What can I say…I have an obsession with a certain **__**Berry**__**." Byakuya slipped his fingers out of Ichigo's, hopefully, prepared entrance. Then he lubed up his own cock with the, loved, strawberry flavored lube. **_

_**Sinking into the heat with a hiss from both of them, Byakuya waited for Ichigo's body to adjust to his size. **_

"_**Fuck me, already!" Ichigo yelled, after a minute of mixed pain and pleasure when Byakuya finally entered him.**_

_**Aiming for those bundles of nerves again, Byakuya rammed his cock into Ichigo. **_

"_**Ah! Harder! …Faster! Ah! Kuchiki!" **_

_**Slamming into Ichigo harder, Byakuya said, "You love don't you, Ichigo? You l-"**_

"_**Yes…please, Kuchiki! God please! I'm going crazy, Kuchiki! I need to cum!" **_

_**Fucking **__**his **__**Ichigo harder, Byakuya reached for the sash that is wrapped around Ichigo's ready to burst member. **_

_**Pulling it loose, they came together in a mind blowing orgasm, with Byakuya filling Ichigo to the rim. **_

_**Ichigo just released with a scream, that was so deep and low, Byakuya thought the whole Soul Society heard it. **_

_**As for Ichigo, he swears he saw white spots during his orgasm. They then dissolved into blackness; when his mind gave out and he fainted once again. **_

_**...**_

_**Waking up to his dad's yell for him to wake up, Ichigo groaned when he sat up and pain shot through his lower back. Confused when all he could see was black, he reached up to his eyes and pulled the cloth free. **_

_**Widening his eyes when he remembered what happened last night; he jumped when his Rukia charged into the room. **_

_**"Were the hell were you last night?! Renji said he sent you to brother's but brother said you were never there! " **_

_**"…nowhere...?" Ichigo said stupidly, with the black sash behind his back. **_

_** Rukia eyed him, sensing something was wrong but didn't ask. "Well, get ready, or we're going to be late for Karin's soccer match!" **_

_**"Shit it was today?" Ichigo hopped out of bed and ran over to his closet. **_

_**"...Yeah…umm Ichigo…I didn't know you have a habit of sleeping naked…" Rukia said. **_

_**"What?" Ichigo looked down at himself and shrieked when he saw that he was butt naked. **_

_**"GET OUT!!" He shoved his best friend out the door and slammed the door shut. **_

_**Blushing when he heard laughter from downstairs a few seconds after, he went back to dressing. **_

_**But seeing the sash that was still in his hands, Ichigo brought it up to his nose and inhaled. He closed his eyes in bliss when he found out that the sash smelled of strawberry and a hint of sakura. **_

_**Definitely Kuchiki's. **__**Ichigo thought when his cock got hard just from the scent. **_

_**"Ichigo!" **_

_**"Coming! Gosh!" **_

_**I can't wait the go back to Soul Society. **_

_**...**_

_**"Who in the world serves strawberries at a soccer game?" Ichigo muttered before he popped one into his mouth. **_

_**Rukia just shrugged and followed suit, but the strawberry fell right out when her mouth hung opened. **_

_**"That's just disgusting, Rukia!" Ichigo said, picking another strawberry up. **_

_**Seeing that Rukia didn't reply, but just stared ahead, Ichigo snapped his fingers in front of her face. That didn't work, but Karin pulled her away. **_

_**"Karin, what-"**_

_**"Did you miss me?" Strong arms wrapped themselves around Ichigo's waist and a kiss was planted on his neck. Now, Ichigo's facial expression was the same as Rukia's.**_

_**Chuckling, Byakuya just took the strawberry from Ichigo's grasp and placed it in his mouth. Turning Ichigo around, Byakuya leaned in, to share the fruit with his sexy Berry. **_

_**When Byakuya's sweet tongue swiped over his, Ichigo eagerly returned the kiss. Once the strawberry was finished they broke apart, ignoring the stares and disapproving looks from the other soccer player's parents.**_

_**Byakuya took Ichigo by the hand and turned towards Ichigo's family and his sister. **_

_**"Sorry, Karin! I have to borrow your brother today!" **_

_**"No problem, just make sure he can walk tomorrow though!" **_

_**Smiling, Byakuya pulled Ichigo with him…and that smile just made Rukia faint and stirred desire deep inside Ichigo. **_

_**When they were in front of Byakuya's bedroom, Ichigo spoke up. **_

_**"What…What are we doing here?" **_

_**"We're here, because I have to show you what I do to the berry I love." **_

_**"…L-love…?" **_

_**"Yes. Love. I love you, Ichigo." **_

_**Ichigo was dazed. **_

_**Byakuya got worried and let go of Ichigo's hand. "…If you don't-"**_

"_**I love you too." Ichigo said before he kissed his new lover. **_

…_**Needless to say Ichigo couldn't walk the next…**_

…_**Because Byakuya never did let him out of bed… **_

--

**A/N: **(waves) So, I'm back. :D Okay so I've read her writing and well..I'm sure you all noticed that she made a lot of mistakes. That's fine. O-o;; So yea. And there were sequence problems. I called her up and told her and she was like I KNOW!! So…I will be editing her writing or I've haven't decided it yet but maybe I should let her revise..o-o;; I'll also be writing my version. Hope you guyz will wait for the next one two. (revised and mine)

(wow this is a long A/N lol..XD Oh well! :3 And review! Or I'll keep the revised and mine to myself!! And my stash of half finished Yaoi Stories. O-o;; she didn't want me to post this anyways…so BE HAPPY THAT I DID!!)

Now...you people! points at you Yea you!! XD Its your turn! :O I want your version...XD Using my opening then finish it your way! And PM me it! XD  
And if youll allow me ill post it here and give you credit to it. I like to see how people portray this pairing. I just wanna see it...XD


	2. Paper Work: My Version

**A/N: **This is my version. I repeated the 'set-up' so yea.

...

Kuchiki Byakuya, sighed, staring at the paper work that his lieutenant, Abarai Renji, left for him while he went out to hang out with that substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. _Who the hell does Abarai think he is?_ Byakuya thought. _What's so good about that substitute shinigami anyways? He's just a loud mouth and an idiot. I don't understand why Abarai and Rukia hang around him._

Byakuya finished the paper work quickly, pushing it aside. He picked up the tea pot on his side desk and poured himself some. He leaned back, letting the warmth seep through his skin. His cold mask fell away; his pale lips hinted a slight smile. _Maybe he isn't that bad. He did save Rukia's life and many other peoples'. I think the competitive and annoying nature of his fits him, very well indeed. And he's sort of handsome if you think about it…_ Byakuya trailed off as he caught himself thinking that. _What in the world…I did NOT just complement Kurosaki Ichigo, the most annoying and arrogant imbecile there is!_

Relaxing again, he laid back and tried not to think about the orange-headed substitute shinigami. His face immediately returned to its 'normal' state as soon as he heard foot steps approach his door. Byakuya was expecting more paper work that needed to be done. And he was correct. What he didn't anticipate was the orange-haired shinigami had almost kicked his door off its hinges, kicking it loudly to close it, then dumped a whole load of paper work, tall enough to cover their faces from each other, on top of Byakuya's ridiculously neat desk.

"There ya go," Ichigo said once he set the papers down. "Renji told me to give you these."

Byakuya didn't reply. He couldn't believe that this idiot almost destroyed his door and walked in here like an arrogant ass. Ichigo turned and was about to leave the room when Byakuya spoke up. "Kurosaki, do you realize you barged in here without knocking, almost kicked down my door, and didn't even bother to acknowledge me?" Byakuya said coldly, standing up and was regretting that action already. Byakuya felt a hard on rub at his thigh. He quickly covered his surprise by continuing to talk. "Do you plan on apologizing or doing something to make up for your rudeness?" he continued, walking slowly and gracefully towards Ichigo.

"Right, I'm just to going down on my knees praying for your forgiveness," Ichigo said sarcastically. He turned towards the door again, ready to leave.

"You're not leaving until I say you can," Byakuya stated, slamming his palm on the opening door as Ichigo tried to leave.

"And I should listen to you why?" Ichigo turned around and glared at Byakuya.

"Because this is my room, I'm superior to you, and because I said so," Byakuya dished out. He was getting harder staring at those vivid eyes. The 6th squad captain stepped in closer to the substitute shinigami, limiting the space between them. "So are you going to apologize?" Byakuya whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"Screw you!" Ichigo replied, pushing Byakuya back.

As balanced as Byakuya was, he wasn't anticipating that move. He quickly recovered, grabbing the front of Ichigo's robes, slamming his against the flat wall to the right of his desk. Leaning forward, Byakuya pressed his body against Ichigo's, letting his right leg wedge between the orange-haired shinigami, making sure there were no escapes. Byakuya nipped Ichigo's ear lobe, hearing the other gasp above him.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Ichigo stuttered, feeling himself heat up to the cold captain's touches.

Byakuya didn't reply. He blew lightly in Ichigo's ear, sending a shiver down Ichigo's delicate back. A silky smirk inched its way to Byakuya's pale lips. "Are you going to apologize?" he repeated.

"Screw you," Ichigo sneered.

"I don't think you have the right to, Kurosaki," Byakuya said, blowing in Ichigo's ear again. He shifted his leg to come in contact with Ichigo's member, creating friction.

The substitute shinigami gasped again, this time much louder. "W-what the fuck do you t-think y-you're d-doi—Ah!" Ichigo moaned, biting his lower lip, attempting to stop the sound from escaping. Byakuya cupped Ichigo's semi-hard dick with his hand. The long, elegant fingers played around with Ichigo's balls. "Aaah!" Ichigo moaned again, louder then the last one, unable to stop it this time, and getting harder with each agonizing touch.

Byakuya's nimble hands quickly undid Ichigo's robes, throwing them behind them. Ichigo didn't even try to object, seeing that he lost anyways as lust filled his eyes. Ichigo gasped at the sudden rush of cool air on his skin, prickling his cock.

The captain took Ichigo's wrists, locking them firmly with one of his hands, above Ichigo's head. Byakuya leaned down, kissing down Ichigo's jaw leaving a trail of kisses. "S-stoop!" Ichigo stuttered, attempting to get himself under control.

"No. You stop moving." Byakuya began sucking on the other's Adam's apple, receiving a drawn out moan indulging on the vibrations that came with it. Going lower, Byakuya made sure he paid attention to both of the pink stubs of flesh on Ichigo's chest, making them hard and erect.

Continuing on, Byakuya stopped at Ichigo's navel. He thrusting his tongue in and out of Ichigo's navel relentlessly, earning him another throaty moan. Pausing a moment to undress himself, throwing his own robes behind them as well.

"B-Byakuy—!" The raven-haired captain captured Ichigo's lips, plunging his tongue inside the substitute shinigami. Byakuya took his time exploring Ichigo's wet cavern; their tongues dancing together as one.

Breaking the kiss, Byakuya went on his knees, putting Ichigo's dick into his mouth. Pants and uncontrollable cries came from the teen. Byakuya began to suck on it, making Ichigo whimper and melt. _Oh, my god he is…the noises he makes, he doesn't know he's driving me insane,_ Byakuya thought, closing his eyes, taking Ichigo in completely.

"Aah! M-moore…gaah..aaah..!" Ichigo panted.

...

**A/N:** Okay so I dont think Ill be finishing this. So yea. I cant write about this couple. Its very hard for me. Have Fun Imagining.  
(But I might change my mind...when i feel like it...meh...) reviews please!And do Critisize!:O


	3. Friend Version Edited

**A/N: **Aiight peoples.. o-o;; My friend edited it. xD Although there are still some errors..just deal with it! DX She doesnt wanna do it anymore.  
...

Kuchiki Byakuya, sighed, staring at the paper work that his lieutenant, Abarai Renji, left for him while he went out to hang out with that substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. _Who the hell does Abarai think he is?_ Byakuya thought. _What's so good about that substitute shinigami anyways? He's just a loud mouth and an idiot. I don't understand why Abarai and Rukia hang around him._

Byakuya finished the paper work quickly, pushing it aside. He picked up the tea pot on his side desk and poured himself some. He leaned back, letting the warmth seep through his skin. His cold mask fell away; his pale lips hinted a slight smile. _Maybe he isn't that bad. He did save Rukia's life and many other peoples'. I think the competitive and annoying nature of his fits him, very well indeed. And he's sort of handsome if you think about it…_ Byakuya trailed off as he caught himself thinking that. _What in the world…I did NOT just complement Kurosaki Ichigo, the most annoying and arrogant imbecile there is!_

Relaxing again, he laid back and tried not to think about the orange-headed substitute shinigami. His face immediately returned to its 'normal' state as soon as he heard foot steps approach his door. Byakuya was expecting more paper work that needed to be done. And he was correct. What he didn't anticipate was the orange-haired shinigami had almost kicked his door off its hinges, kicking it loudly to close it, then dumped a whole load of paper work, tall enough to cover their faces from each other, on top of Byakuya's ridiculously neat desk.

"There ya go," Ichigo said once he set the papers down. "Renji told me to give you these."

Byakuya didn't reply. He couldn't believe that this idiot almost destroyed his door and walked in here like an arrogant ass. Ichigo turned and was about to leave the room when Byakuya spoke up. "Kurosaki, do you realize you barged in here without knocking, almost kicked down my door, and didn't even bother to acknowledge me?" Byakuya said coldly, standing up and was regretting that action already. Byakuya felt a hard on rub at his thigh. He quickly covered his surprise by continuing to talk. "Do you plan on apologizing or doing something to make up for your rudeness?" he continued, walking slowly and gracefully towards Ichigo.

"Right, I'm just to going down on my knees praying for your forgiveness," Ichigo said sarcastically. He turned towards the door again, ready to leave.

"You're not leaving until I say you can," Byakuya stated, slamming his palm on the opening door as Ichigo tried to leave.

"And I should listen to you why?" Ichigo turned around and glared at Byakuya.

"Because this is my room, I'm superior to you, and because I said so," Byakuya dished out. He was getting harder staring at those vivid eyes. The 6th squad captain stepped in closer to the substitute shinigami.

_**Unintentionally, he took in the orange-head's intoxicating scent. The arousal in between Byakuya's legs grew harder and the lust in his eyes revealed itself to the equally intoxicating eyes of the substitute shinigami. What little control he has left, when he stepped into Ichigo's personal space, vanished. **_

_**Seeing Byakuya's eyes shift into a darker gray, filled with hunger, Ichigo broke the eye contact between them and looked everywhere but his best friend's brother. **_

"_**Let go of me!" **_

"_**Not before you apologize." The feeling of Byakuya's breathing on his neck, sent little strings of desire up his delicate spine. **_

_**What the hell is wrong with me? This is just Byakuya **__**Kuchiki, Rukia's cold as ice brother! I loath this man! I don't want him! **__**Ichigo thought. **_

"_**No!**__**" Ichigo then shoved Byakuya out of his way, catching the Captain by surprise with his move. **_

_**His actions were fast but it was not fast enough for the well trained shinigami. Byakuya recovered from the unexpected attack and**__** grabbed Ichigo's wrist, roughly shoving Ichigo onto his desk. **_

_**White sheets of paperwork was everywhere when Byakuya made his way across the room, to the gorgeous orange-haired man. Straddling him before he tries to escape again, Ichigo watched as Byakuya's cold mask disappear form his face and was replaced by a playfully, yet sinful smirk. **_

_**The Captain of the 6**__**th**__** Squad leaned into Ichigo's ear and said, "We can do this the easy way…or would you rather do this the **__**hard**__** way?" Ichigo gasped when he felt the rough rub of the other man's erection against his. **_

_**Fearing for what was to come, if he didn't apologize, Ichigo stuttered out, "I-I'm s-sorry,**_ _**Kuchiki." Ichigo gave out a soft whimper when Byakuya gave his semi-hard cock a little squeeze, then went down to suck at the tip, of his clothed cock, to make it fully erect.**_

"…_**Too late." Was the last thing Ichigo heard before darkness overwhelmed him. **_

_**... **_

_**By the time Ichigo woke up from his unconscious state, he found himself lying on his side, unable to move, his clothes were taken from him except his pants, which laid loosely around his waist, and darkness was still in his sight. Fear quickly began to develop in his system, when he remembered what Byakuya said before he fainted. **_

_**"I see that you've finally woken up." Ichigo jerked in surprise to the side when he heard this against his ear. Banging his head to something hard, Ichigo cursed out loud. **_

_**"Idiot." Byakuya reached out and soothed Ichigo's wounded head by gently massaging it. Ichigo couldn't help but relax a little under his tender touch. **_

_**Even though Ichigo couldn't see him hesitate, Byakuya lightly kissed Ichigo's wound. Picturing the cold Captain of the 6**__**th**__** Squad doing this, was enough to send Ichigo's body weak with yearning to see this with is eyes. All his willpower to fight Byakuya was taken away from him, in less than a second's time. **_

_**Hearing his captive let out a little sigh, he showered light kisses on Ichigo's face, except for his oh so kissable lips. Relaxing the orange- haired boy even further; he's going to have to be as relaxed as he can for later anyways…**_

_**Softly sucking Ichigo's adam's apple, he heard a soft "Oh god" said above him. A smirk found its way on to his lips again; when he realized that his hip was rubbing against Ichigo's bulge. Being the cruel Captain he is, Byakuya lifted his lower body up and continued south. When Ichigo lost the pleasurable pressure on his cock, he trusted his hot region up, for that pressure again. **_

_**Denying Ichigo of that, Byakuya held him down by his hip and gave each nipple a kiss then hard a suck. Ichigo's cock give a single throb, in return. **__**Sensitive nipples…**__** Byakuya thought then chuckled. **_

"_**Ah…**_ _**Kuchiki…please…" **_

"_**Please what?" Byakuya teased with a hint of coldness still in it. **_

…_**Please what? ...I don't know what…I don't know what I want... **__**Ichigo could only answer Byakuya with silence. **_

_**Sensing Ichigo's unmade mind, Byakuya just gave him a brush of his lips on Ichigo's stomach, to bring his back, and began licking. Even when Ichigo gave loud moans of ecstasy, Byakuya won't let up. Not till the object of his desire's navel was thoroughly wet and fucked with his tongue. **_

_**At some point Byakuya slowly slide Ichigo's pants off. With Ichigo's sashes holding his hands and legs together, Byakuya did that with ease. **_

_**What he revealed surprised him, when Byakuya saw that the orange-head went commando today. **_

_**All Ichigo could do was gasp when the cold air in the room came into contact with his heated region, and blush when all he could hear was Byakuya's sexy pants over his and sensing the look of lust from the Captain. **_

_**With all his other senses heightened, Ichigo could feel Byakuya marvel all over his body, taking in his broad shoulders, his burning red nipples, his small waist that any women would kill for, and especially the rock hard desire. **_

"_**You're beautiful…" Ichigo felt Byakuya's ghost like fingers brush against his inner thighs, skipping over his pelvic area, torturing him a little more, then up his torso and tweaked the already sensitive pebbled flesh on his chest. **_

_**The unimaginably sweet kisses Byakuya gave before were on their way up his body again. Already trembling with sexual passion and with a throbbing cock in between his legs, Ichigo did the unthinkable. He demanded Byakuya to kiss him. **_

_**And kiss him he did. **_

_**Slamming their lips together, he thrust his tongue into Ichigo's welcoming mouth and explored places that no one had ever explored before. **_

_**Caressing Ichigo's soft tongue with his, Byakuya savored the unique taste of him. **__**Is that strawberry and chocolate? **__** Byakuya thought, then groaned when he pictured Ichigo with chocolate fudge drizzled on his body…and in. Slowly began licked clean by his rough tongue, with a juicy, bright red strawberry stopping the fudge from dripping out of him…sliding down to eat up his behind- **_

"_**Ah!" Ichigo cried out when their unclothed cocks came together, then lifted his bottom off the floor for more of that delicious friction.**_

_**When the teeth clashing, tongue dancing, hip trusting and cocks rubbing continued for a few more minutes, Byakuya stopped everything and pulled away from the almost undone and panting Ichigo. **_

_**Groaning with frustration, Ichigo said, "…so…ah, so…close…ah" Just the feeling of Byakuya's strong arms on him and the feeling of his cock against his, was enough to push him over the edge…if Byakuya hadn't stop, that is. **_

"…_**not…yet…" Byakuya gulped down lung full of cold air to calm himself down. Not feeling this much pleasure for years, Byakuya didn't want to embarrass himself in front if the substitute shinigami. **_

_**Hearing soft rustling, Ichigo asked in slight fear when Byakuya wrapped something around his cock, "What…what are you doing?" **_

"_**Making sure you won't cum before I do." Byakuya then took the luscious head of Ichigo's member into his mouth and sucked, hard. **_

_**Byakuya just hummed in approval when Ichigo screaming in pleasure and groaned in frustration when he couldn't cum. **_

_**Giving Ichigo's member a peck on tip, Byakuya engulf it, whole, making Ichigo wail with delight. **_

_**Lips wrapped tightly around the base and damp tongue making little swirls over the head was enough to make anyone cum by now, after 10 minutes of receiving head. But, no. Byakuya just had to make a make shift cock ring to stop any of that from happening. And Ichigo was going insane. **_

_**Running his tongue under the orange-headed pool of sexual frustration's member, Byakuya slipped his cock out and licked from the base up to the head. Lapping up the pre-cum at the tip, Byakuya moaned at the taste. **_

"_**You're delicious." **_

_**Smirking when he saw tears leaking out of the black cloth over Ichigo's eyes, he kissed them away and reached for the lube. Spreading some over Ichigo's pink puckered hole, Ichigo shuddered with pleasure at the touch and fear of the pain that was to come. **_

…_**where did the lube come from? ...got to remember to ask him about it later…**_

_**With much teasing, Byakuya finally plunged his finger into the quivering body beneath him. Ichigo responding with a pain filled groan and arched off the cold floor. **_

_**Probing the tight heat with his lubed fingers, Byakuya's patience wore thin when he felt just how tight Ichigo's virgin hole was. But not wanting to hurt Ichigo, more then he could admit, he kept himself under control. **_

"_**Ah …Kuchiki!" Ichigo tensed when Byakuya added another finger, scissoring him. **_

"_**Relax. It'll be better, I promise." Ichigo couldn't though. It was just too painful, being stretched for the first time. **_

_**Seeing this, the Captain leaned down and planted a simple, sweet, kiss on Ichigo's swollen lips, and whispered, "Trust me, I won't hurt you…I love you too much to-" Byakuya was shocked, with what came out of his mouth. **__**I…I love…him?**_

_**Everything stilled with what Byakuya just said. Ichigo was as shocked as he was. **__**This man…this cold and ruthless man…loves m-me? **_

"_**Release me." Ichigo said and Byakuya obeyed, thinking that Ichigo was angry at him. Angry at him for bringing love into this...this thing, that started out with lust and was suppose end with sexual satisfaction, nothing else. **_

_**Slowly pulling the black cloth away from his eyes, Ichigo blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust. Seeing that there was only moonlight lighting up the room, it didn't take long. **_

_**Looking up to Byakuya's face, Ichigo looked in the Captain's unmasked eyes. Surprise, confusion, hurt…and most importantly, love, was shown. And knowing Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo knew that it took a lot for him to show his feelings to anyone. Ichigo's heart melted. He didn't know when, or how, or why, but he realized he loves this man also. Every glare that he got from this man, Ichigo was happy to receive them, because he knows that Byakuya won't take the time to even hate someone…now that he's saying that he love him, Ichigo **_**knows **_**that he love this man. **_

_**All those little verbal fights, faded away, and the one, big fight was turned into a fine memory, because all those brushes of the hand, leg or hair was little bursts of sensual delight…and he had to admit, he had a hard on during the fight… **_

_**Slowly reaching out for Byakuya's hand, Ichigo pulled him in and placed a simple kiss on Byakuya's lips and whispered, "I love you too." **_

_**Fully smiling for the first time in many years, Byakuya pressed their bodies, and they fitted together in places like a jigsaw puzzle. **_

_**Then they noticed that there cocks, were still standing proud and…big, so Ichigo suggested, "Let's continue, shall me?" **_

_**Byakuya just answered him with a nod, seized his manhood, and a groan slipped from both of them. **_

_**After a few stokes, Ichigo had to stop him, fearing he might cum, even through the make shift cock ring. **_

_**Focused on pleasuring Byakuya, Ichigo dropped down to his knees and took the head of Byakuya's cock into his mouth. **__**Clean, salty, a little musky…fuck! It's the best thing I've ever tasted!**_

_**Sucking and licking his way down and back up his shaft, swallowing his length whole, Ichigo tried to deep throat him…hey! He might be a virgin, but that doesn't mean he doesn't watch porn! **_

_**Relaxing his gag muscles, Ichigo heard Byakuya moan and felt Byakuya's hand holding his head and running through his hair.**_

_**Making a strangled noise as Ichigo swallowed as much of his cock as he could manage, Byakuya watched his cheeks hollowing as he sucked**_.

_**Watching the intensity with which Ichigo was devouring him was too much. Wetness was everywhere. And when Ichigo moved on to his balls, with his hand giving him firm jerks; Byakuya was close to coming. He slightly pushed Ichigo away, panting with the effort of holding back his release. **_

_**With a pout, Ichigo slide the tasty rod of flesh out, away from the temporary heaven he was in. Byakuya then turned him around, without a word from either of them, and pushed him again to lie down on the desk. **_

_**With the prefect round globes in the air, Byakuya slide his fingers between the cheeks and into Ichigo's lubed hole. More probing and massaging against the walls of the hot passage, Byakuya found the bundle of nerves in the orange-head. **_

"_**Uh! …Do that again." Byakuya did do that again, but Ichigo whined in complain, when the fingers went away after that and the glorious pressure on his prostate went with it. **_

"_**Wh-AH!" Something thick and solid was pressing against Ichigo's ass, ever so slowly breaching him. It **_**hurt. **_**Not horribly, but it certainly wasn't nearly as pleasant as when Byakuya was rubbing at his center. **_

_**Surrounded by the intoxicating heat, Byakuya waited for Ichigo's body to adjust to his size, although all he wanted to do was ram his thick cock up that perfect, tight ass. Byakuya groaned.**_

"_**Move, already!" Ichigo yelled, after a minute of mixed pain and pleasure.**_

_**Byakuya groaned again and pulled out slightly before thrusting back in. The sound Ichigo made then sent pure need slamming through the Captain.**_

_**He then gripped Ichigo's hips and began thrusting, slow and steady, but with a hard push on the end that jolted them both.**_

"…_**So tight!" Byakuya said when the tight grip of Ichigo's walls on him brought him closer to edge. **__**Byakuya then bit Ichigo's shoulder as he pulled his cock out of Ichigo's ass, just until only the head of his cock was inside and slammed back into Ichigo with bruising force. In — out, in — out, the brutal pace Byakuya set threatened to bring them both to a mind blowing orgasm.**_

_**Slamming into Ichigo, with each thrust hitting his prostate, Byakuya reached with one his hands around, with the other one still holding Ichigo by the waist, he jerked him off. **_

"…_**Please, Kuchiki! God please! I'm going crazy, Kuchiki! I NEED to cum!" **_

_**With a few more wild trusts, Byakuya reached for the sash that was wrapped around Ichigo's ready to burst member. **_

_**Byakuya pulled it loose and Ichigo came, splashing streams of come on the desk, his navel and Byakuya's hand. Releasing with a cry, that was so deep and low, the whole Soul Society probably heard it.**_

_**When Ichigo's hole tighten even more around his shaft, Byakuya**_ _**felt his cock flare inside Ichigo's body, pulsing over and over and **_**over,**_** until he thought surely there was no more fluid in his body to spare. **_

_**...**_

"…_**So…are we l-lovers now?" Ichigo asked, unsurely, when they're basking in their afterglow. **_

_**Looking at the person that's now, lying next to him, on the floor, Byakuya let out a chuckle, when he saw Ichigo's confused and innocent face. **_

_**Pulling the substitute shinigami up, Byakuya let Ichigo straddle him. **_

"_**What do you think, you idiot." Byakuya whispered, circling the tortured pucker of Ichigo's entrance.**_

_**His orange-haired lover could only answer him with a scream, as his lover filled him. **_

--_**  
**_

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed it. Constructive criticism welcomed! :O  
I personally thought that i got worst or maybe thats just me lol...idk why.DX Maybe cuz ive been reading it over and over and its gettin old? oo;; Idk lol..  
She had another revised one that i didnt put up because there were still a ton of mistakes and time lapses so i told her to change it..again. So here it is. The final one cuz she said she doesnt wanna do this anymore. xD Oh well.


End file.
